Malentendidos
by Torincha
Summary: Perú está de cumpleaños y Latinoamérica planea una fiesta sorpresa. Sin embargo ¿Qué pasará cuando una desaparición y unos ruidos extraños generen el rumor más grande de la historia?


holaa ^^ les traigo el primer fic que publico aquí donde casi toda Latinoamérica aparece. los países representados en persona pertenecen a la comunidad de hetamerica en deviantart. las hermanas de Manu (Chile) [Charito -patagonia occidental- y Daniela-norte grande y parte del norte chico-] y la hermana de Diego (Argentina) [Martina-patagonia oriental-] son mías. la idea de representar países en personas es de Hidekazu Himaruya

a petición de Anni x3 voy a poner quien es quien

Chile: Manuel Gonzales - Argentina: Diego Nuñéz - Perú: José García - Bolivia: Rosaura Cartagena - Venezuela: Gustavo Enríquez -Colombia: Joaquín Rodríguez -Ecuador: Cristian Suárez

Brasil: Cauãn dos Santos - México: Francisco Sánchez - Costa Rica: Rafael Morales - Republica Dominicana: Roberto Castillo - Puerto Rico: Elizabeth Flores

puse los que aparecen con nombre humano, porque otros (guatemala, nicaragua, uruguay, paraguay, panamá, belize, honduras, el salvador) simplemente salen con su nombre de país y no con su nombre humano.

* * *

*Días antes*

-¿Y? ¿Todo listo?  
-Hasta ahora sí.  
Un grupo de jóvenes entre los dieciocho y los quince estaban reunidos en una casa planeando algo.  
-¡Que lindo que todos nos juntemos para esto! ¡Sin guerras ni nada!  
-No cacho porque hacemos esto y aun falta to'a una maldita semana.  
-Es que vos sos irresponsable.  
-¿Qué estai insinuando argentino de mierda?  
-¡No peleen!- dijo una niña de cabello negro separándolos mientras pensaba.- son muy lindos y una pareja tan yaoi para pelear, aunque esto lo hace más yaoisable.  
-Oye ¿Porque me mirai así? Si no te voy a dar el mar si me mirai así.  
-Tan imprudente que sos, chileno boludo.  
-Vo' po' el menos imprudente.  
-Ustedes me estresan.- dijo un joven de lentes.  
-¿Gapito puede ir?  
-¿Gapito?- todo el grupito, menos el de lentes, miraron a un chico con pecas extrañados.  
-Cristian, no empieces.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico pecoso con cara de ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante.  
-Oigan, pésquenme porfa y déjense de hablar de esa weá.- hizo una pausa.- ¿onda, vamo' a ser nosotros no má o vamo a invitar a otros?  
-¡Qué buena pregunta, che! Sos tan adorable.- mientras hablaba abrazó a un chico castaño ligeramente más bajo que él.  
-¡Suéltame maricón, fleto de mierda!- gritaba el joven tratando de alejar a su vecino rubio.  
-Son tan adorables.- pensaba la única chica presente mientras miraba sin pestañar aquella escena.  
-Órale cuates ¿qué ya se matan?- dijo como saludo un chico castaño que detonaba alegría, venía acompañado de, a los ojos de los demás, una chica de cabello largo y rostro algo sucio.  
-Francisco, no haga esos comentarios.- dijo tímidamente su acompañante.  
Todos conocían al chico alegre, pero no todos a su acompañante. El chico rubio soltó a su víctima y, junto con ésta miraron a los dos.  
-¿Panchito tiene polola? ¿Hace cuánto?  
-Che, Fran, que linda novia tenés.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado, pero su acompañante estaba en shock.  
-¡¿Q-qué?  
-Diego, weón, no digai weás. Deben estar andando no más.- pero eso sólo hizo que ambos quedaran atónitos.- igual, es linda, pero tranqui cabro, no te la voy a quitar.  
-Porque vos sos mío Manu.- dijo el rubio abrazándolo.  
-Puta weón déjame tranquilo alguna maldita vez.  
-Ehhh… están mal mis cuates, es mi amigo.- contestó aturdido Francisco, pero su acompañante estaba peor que él, su rostro tenía líneas azuladas al estilo anime.  
-¡¿AMIGO?- gritaron todos los demás.  
-Sí, se llama Rafael. Es Costa Rica.  
-¿Seguro? P-pero…- comenzaron a titubear todos aunque con otras palabras.- s-su pelo…  
-N-no soy niña.- dijo Costa Rica con un aura depresiva.  
-Yaoi.- pensó la única niña del grupo con un brillo en sus ojos que asustaban a los demás.  
-Ehhh…- comenzaron a titubear incómodos.  
-¡Hola pe'! ¿Qué hacen?- de pronto apareció un jovencito castaño que vestía un ponchito andino saludando eufóricamente. Todos los presentes voltearon asustados.  
-¿J-José?  
-¿Qué onda pe'? ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
-¡¿Q-qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó nerviosa la niña.  
-Bueno, venía a preguntarte si tienes un poco de soya1 que me des, pe. Oye ¿Qué hace casi toda Latinoamérica en tu casa?

Muchos países de Latinoamérica, representados en personas, estaban en la casa de quien representaba a Bolivia. Estaba Chile, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay –aunque no hablaba por la timidez-, Brasil –no hablaba porque le costaba el español, aunque en ese momento estaba correteando por ahí con Colombia mientras el superior de Bolivia –el presidente- los perseguía evitando que rompieran algo-, Panamá –que a cada segundo se hacía más invisible-, Costa Rica y México.

-Ehhh…- comenzó a titubear.- bueno, es que… verás.- Bolivia no encontraba ninguna escusa para ocultarle el porqué de esa junta a su vecino Perú. Éste miraba con ojos inocentes e ingenuos.  
-Estamos planeando la Tercera Guerra Mundial para vengar a Rusia.- dijo de la nada el chico de lentes, Venezuela, bastante sereno. Lo que dejó atónito al resto, incluido Perú.  
-¡Que tú te lleves mal con Estados Unidos no quiere decir que nosotros pensemos como tú!- gritaron Argentina –en su dialecto-, Chile –en su idioma especial2 -, México y Paraguay. Ecuador es muy tierno para gritar, Uruguay y Costa Rica muy reservados, el shock le robó la voz a Perú y los hiperactivos del café estaban más preocupados de jugar a pillarse que meterse en temas políticos.  
-¡No le griten a Gustavo!- salió a defender Bolivia.  
-Ehhh… no tienes que hacer esto.- dijo incómodo Venezuela.  
-José.- llamó Bolivia a Perú.- ¿Cuánto querías?- le preguntó para que el peruano olvidara su pregunta.  
-Un poquito solamente.  
-Bien, sígueme.  
Ella se llevó al chico andino, permitiendo al resto seguir hablando sobre lo que estaban planeando. Antes de que Rosaura lo sacara de la sala, José alcanzó a escuchar "Ahora que la Rosaura lo sacó sigamos planificándolo" de parte de Chile. Algo tramaban que él no podía saber y le daba miedo haber escuchado eso de Manuel después de lo ocurrido en la Guerra del Guano y del Salitre3

-¿Será que planean algo en mi contra?

*Días después, unas pocas horas antes*

-Sí, ya tengo to' listo lo mío…sí…llevo to'… má rato voy a pasar a buscar al Diego pa' irnos pa'lla4 … ¡Sí!...no… oye… ¿No cacha na'?... ah, que wena… la mansa sorpresa que se va a llevar, ya quiero ver su cara weón jajaja… ya, oh, te dejo, acuérdate que es en la casa del José y no se te vallan a que'ar los taco ni el resto de lo que tení que llevar… ¿vai a llevar tequila?... puta weón lleva que esa weá es rica… ¿vino? ¿querí que lleve vino?... weón si es un carrete5, no una comia de viejos… no puedo llevar pisco… no, es que después empiezo a pelear con el José por eso y no quiero pelear por esa weá... ah, ya sé, voy a llevar chicha… les va a gustar weón, es rica... oye, ¿con quien vai?... ¿sólo con el Rafa? Llévate a los otros po' si la Rosaura le dijo a to'a Latinoamérica… yo cacho6 que to's cachan6 … a chucha no sé weón, me pillaste… ya, filo… oye, te tengo que cortar que hace rato que me llaman al celular… puta no sé quien es po' weón, no lo tengo aquí, ni que fuera adivino, weón7 … ya, nos vemos, chao.

-¿Por qué este boludo no me contesta el celular?- se preguntó molesto Argentina luego de haber cortado la quinta llamada que le hacía a Chile. Marcó nuevamente con algo de violencia.  
-¿Qué weá querí?  
-Por fin me contestás, boludo.  
-Déjate de wearme y dime que weá querí.  
-¿Vas a llevar a alguna de tus hermanas?  
-¿Y pa' esa weá me hai llama'o seis veces? 8  
-No, también quería saber si vos me vas a recoger, es que ya es la hora.  
-¿Sí?- miró la hora y, efectivamente.- ¡Chucha! Weón, tení razón.  
-Siempre tengo razón ¿acaso no sabés lo grosso que soy?  
-Déjate de hablar weás, altiro voy pa'lla.  
-Oye, respondeme.  
-¿Qué weá?  
-¿Va a ir alguna de tus hermanas?  
-No te pienso dejar solo con alguna de ellas, no quiero que me las quitís como la Martini.  
-Chileno rencoroso, no voy a hacer eso. Es que ella quiere ir pero no sé si llevarla.  
-La Charito no quiere ir.  
-Ammm… bueno, venime a buscar.  
-Ya, weón.- le cortó y se miró en el espejo de su living, estaba bien a sus ojos.- ¡ya! ¡Me voy!- dijo tomando las cosas que tenía que llevar.- ¡Cabra chica! ¿Estai lista?  
-Shiiii.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar cerca de ahí…

-Bien, sólo falta que llegue Cauãn con el resto de los decorativos. Por mientras usemos los de Joaquín. Espero que los demás lleguen pronto con la comida y las bebidas.  
-Rosaura, estate mosca9 no te vallas a caer.- advirtió Venezuela al ver a la chica sobre un banco alto y angosto.  
-Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada. Alcánzame esas cintas.  
Venezuela se las pasó para que Bolivia siguiera decorando.  
-Esta bonche10 va a estar chévere11.  
-¿Dónde está Joaquín y Cristian?- preguntó Bolivia sobre el banco mientras ponía las cintas.  
-No lo sé, no soy su mamá.- dijo con expresión hartada.  
-Pero viniste con ellos.  
-Por desgracia.  
-¡Miren todos!- se escuchó un grito y los dos voltearon.- es… ¡Súper Gapito!- gritó Colombia apareciendo estruendosamente en la sala sosteniendo en lo alto a la tortuga de Ecuador, ésta tenía una capita roja. Antes de eso, Bolivia y Venezuela estaban solos en la sala ya que sólo había llegado la ex Gran Colombia –Panamá ya había desaparecido al estilo Canadá.  
-¡Joaquín! ¡Suelta a Gapito!- apareció un chico pecoso con sus ojos llorosos, parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, persiguiendo a su vecino.  
-¿Es un ave? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! ¡Es Súper Gapito al rescate!- cacareaba Colombia corriendo con la pobre tortuga alzada para "dar la sensación que volaba" ignorando las súplicas de su vecino.  
Venezuela y Bolivia miraban atónitos la escena.  
-¡Suéltalo! ¡Joaquín! ¡Lo vas a lastimar!  
-Ya, ustedes dos paren. Colombia pásale la tortuga a Ecuador y deja de sacar la piedra12  
-¡Es un súper héroe tortuga!- gritó mientras seguía corriendo y Ecuador hacía lo imposible por alcanzarlo. En un momento de la persecución Colombia sin querer golpeó el banquito donde Bolivia estaba, desequilibrándola.  
-¡Ahhhh!- gritó antes de caerse. Venezuela la alcanzó a sujetar para evitar que se lastimara. Bolivia había cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto pero al notar que nunca llegaba los abrió, encontrándose a escasos metros de los ojos violetas de Venezuela, se podía ver en ellos. Ante esta cercanía los dos se sonrojaron.  
-No me había dado cuenta lo lindo que son tus ojos ni el color tan especial que tenían.- dijo ruborizada la andina, provocando que él se sonrojara más.  
-Tu piel es muy suave, no lo había notado antes, ni ese brillo especial en tus ojitos.  
Sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban entrelazadas y se miraban de una manera tierna. Venezuela sostenía la espalda de Bolivia con un brazo abrazándola.  
Esta atmósfera de un naciente amor no parecía verse afectada por los gritos de ruego de Ecuador que aun perseguía a Colombia que parecía no querer soltar a la susodicha tortuga superhéroe.

Por otro lado en un furgón iban muchos países de Centroamérica algo apretados, al volante iba México y como copiloto Costa Rica con un mapa.  
-¿Por qué nos tardamos tanto?- se quejó un pequeño país.- ya no aguanto al idiota que está al lado mío.  
-Ay, El Salvador, que malo eres conmigo pequeñito.- dijo el que estaba al lado suyo para luego abrazarlo.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame Honduras! Vos eres un bayuco13  
-Se parecen tanto a Chile y a Argentina.- pensó México mientras escuchaba las instrucciones que podría dar el Tico que no tenía idea de calles, números ni de mapas.  
-¡Roberto deja de tocarme!  
-Al fin, era hora que cayeras ante mí, mi boricua, me llamaste por mi nombre, mamac…- pero fue silenciado por un golpe.  
-No me vuelvas a hablar así, eres un bellaco14, vete pal beep15  
-¿Por qué me atacas mamacita? No eres para nada abierta16

Los otros países de Centroamérica y del Caribe se estaban molestando de tener que aguantar a esos cuatro y de esperar mil horas porque parecía que se habían perdido. Varios países molestos y algo estresados no generan un paronama muy lindo, así que nos saltamos la violencia que habrá en este furgón.

Poco a poco los países comenzaron a llegar con las cosas y a medida que llegaban iban ayudando a armar la fiesta sorpresa que le iban a hacer a José por su cumpleaños. Bolivia le había pedido al superior de su vecino que lo llevara a alguna parte por varias horas para así poder preparar la fiesta. Él aceptó y se llevó a su país a un lugar místico y no había peligro de que llegara antes de la hora. Algunos preparaban la comida, otros las bebidas, unos la música y otros terminaban con la decoración. Hasta ahora estaba casi toda Sudamérica, menos Guyana, Suriname y la Guyana Francesa; Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Puerto Rico, República Dominicana –estos dos últimos haciendo sus típicas escenitas como la que vimos en el furgón- Guatemala, Belice –que estaba pegado a su "hermano mayor", Honduras, El Salvador –esos dos también haciendo sus escenitas, de repente Bolivia les sacaba fotos disimuladamente al convertirse en su nueva pareja yaoi acompañada de Venezuela, quien la abrazaba sutilmente y susurraba que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, sino que quererlas -, México, y creo que estos solamente.  
-¡Oye! ¿Y yo?- de pronto escuché una voz, miré a todos los países pero nadie me estaba mirando.  
-¡Soy yo! ¡Panamá! ¡Oye, estás mirando al lado equivocado!  
Aunque miré a todos lados, no vi a Panamá17

Bueno, continuando con la narración. Afuera de la casa de Perú se estacionaba un automóvil donde iban tres personas. Antes, dos de ellos estaban discutiendo.  
-Vos me dijiste que no vendrían tus hermanas.  
-Weón, te dije que la Charito no iría. Aparte la Martini no conoce a la cabra chica.  
-No le digás así, es Martina.  
-Ella estuvo conmigo hasta que vo' me la quitaste, tengo derecho a llamarla por su apodo.  
-Ella es mi hermanita y no te permito que hablés así de ella.  
-No peleen.- dijo triste la pequeña nortina que tenía algo en sus manos.  
-¿Ah?- Argentina miró hacia atrás –ya que era copiloto, cosas místicas que pueden ocurrir- y vio a la pequeña niña.- ¿Vos sos Tarapacá?  
-No, soy todo el Norte.  
-Sí ¿Nunca la hai visto? ¿Acaso tu gente sólo va a La Serena y a Reñaca? 18  
-Que es pequeña.  
-Oye, oye, no la mirí tanto19  
-Vos lo malinterpretás.

Chile se estacionó y le dijo a Argentina que se bajara sin él, que ya lo seguiría. Diego lo miró extrañado pero le hizo caso ¿Por qué habría de quedarse solo en el auto con su hermana pequeña?

-No creo que… no, Manu no es de esas personas. Aunque en su casa pasan todo tipo de cosas extrañas que dan susto, no es que le tenga miedo a esas cosas, yo soy muy grosso para asustarme por pelotudeces, pero muchas veces pasan cosas bastante extrañas y traumatizantes.

Argentina, cargando las cosas de ambos, entró a la casa de Perú.  
-¡Holaa! ¡Llegó lo más grosso de lo grosso!  
-¿Diego?- todos lo miraron y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían. Bolivia se acercó a él.- ¿Y Manuel?  
-Ya viene, está en el auto.  
-¿Auto?- pensó Bolivia y toda una película yaoi pasó por su mente, de la nada sonrió maléficamente.  
-Ya, cabra chica, yo te voy a venir a buscar cuando sea el momento.  
-Gracias por traerme.  
-Sí, lo que digai.- dijo dando la sensación de que no le había prestado atención, pero la verdad es que si lo había echo, sólo que no quería mostrar sentimiento

Chile se bajó del automóvil y terminó de ayudar al resto. De pronto sonó el teléfono.  
-Cállense, puede ser el superior de José.- toda la bulla que había en un segundo se congeló y reinaba un poderoso silencio.- ¿Si?  
-¿Bolivia? Valla que sorpresa que estuvieras en casa. Mil disculpas que no estemos.- era el superior de Perú.- Perú y yo tuvimos que salir.  
-¿Qué? ¿Bolivia-chan está en casa?- preguntó José, Bolivia pudo escuchar su pregunta ya que había puesto altavoz.  
-Sí.  
-Y nosotros aquí, que desubicado de nuestra parte.  
-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que estás ahí iremos de inmediato a casa.- los demás querían decir algo pero no podían porque se escucharía. El superior cortó y comenzó el griterío.  
-Ya vienen, ya vienen.  
-Tengan to' listo cabros.  
-Che, poné eso allá.  
Correteaban para terminar todos los detalles hasta que Bolivia gritó:  
-Escóndanse, voy a apagar la luz.  
Dicho eso la apagó y todo se volvió oscuro. Se escondieron en lugares que, cuando se encendiera la luz, darían a la puerta y así Perú los vería. Algunos países se escondieron juntos, como Bolivia y Venezuela, Argentina y Chile –aunque este último no se había dado cuenta y cuando lo sintió abrazándolo de alguna manera misteriosa contuvo las ganas de gritarle, pero Argentina no se salvó del golpe-, Puerto Rico y República Dominicana –aunque el pobre de Roberto terminó con algunos golpes por acosar a Elizabeth-, México y Costa Rica –ya que el Tico le temía a la oscuridad y Francisco lo protegió-, Guatemala y Belice –por fraternidad-, y otras que al narrador –o sea, yo- le da flojera seguir detallando.

De pronto se escucharon pasos y a cada segundo la voz alegre de José se escuchaba más próxima. Se escuchó el sonido de las llaves chocar contra la cerradura, un movimiento, nadie respiraba, no volaba ni una mosca, Bolivia, Chile y Brasil tenían preparado un tubo de serpentinas para que cuando Perú llegara dispararlas.

La puerta se abrió.

-Qué oscuro está.- dijo como queja José.- ¿y Bolivia?  
-Debe estar en otra parte.- dijo para luego prender la luz.  
-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos los países escondidos. Los tres elegidos dispararon los tubos y algunos hicieron sonar trompetitas de cumpleaños. Perú no se esperó nunca algo así y como todo el día había estado pensando que tal vez los demás lo atacarían al escuchar todo eso lo malinterpretó como un ataque y se escondió detrás de su superior. Los demás se dieron cuenta cuando estaban diciendo.-Feliz… cumpleaños?- para luego terminar con una trompeta tímida sonando desafinadamente.  
-No me ataquen, no me ataquen.- susurraba con miedo el andino.  
Los demás no entendían nada, salieron de su escondite y fueron donde él.  
-¿Perú? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntaron todos.  
-No me ataquen.- seguía susurrando afirmado a su superior.  
-José, nadie te quiere atacar.- dijo Bolivia con un poco de serpentina es sus manos.- feliz cumpleaños.- le dijo tiernamente para luego soplar ese poco para que se formara un tubito en el aire y llegara al rostro de José, que estaba lloroso.  
-¿Ah?  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños José!- gritaron todos. Perú vio la decoración, estaba lleno de globos, cintas y escarchas de colores rojo y blanco, y varios carteles con la bandera del país.  
-¿Cumpleaños?- susurró algo confuso al comienzo pero a cada segundo más y más feliz.  
-Si po' to's nosotros te quisimo hacer una fiesta sorpresa.- dijo Chile con el tubo de la serpentina en sus manos.  
-Te trajimos muchos regalos, cuate.- dijo México mostrándole una mesa que estaba llena de regalos.  
-¿En serio, pe?  
-Si pues, mi compadre.  
-Y también te trajimos muchas cosas para comer y beber, vite.- agregó Argentina.  
-Ay, muchas gracias a todos.- dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos.- y yo que pensaban que me iban a atacar.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre?  
-Aparte, lo pasa'o ya pasó y ahora to' wena onda.- dijo Chile con tono amigable y sonriendo levemente.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Manu sonreíste!- dijo emocionado Argentina para luego abrazarlo, borrando instantáneamente la fugaz sonrisa del chileno.  
-¡Weón! ¡Suéltame maricón de mierda! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Déjame!  
Eso provocó que el andino riera y los demás también.  
-Bueno.- comenzó a decir México.- Qué comience la fiesta ¿no?

La música sonó por alguna extraña razón y todos comenzaron a disfrutar. Algunos bailaban, otros conversaban, unos comían y otros se molestaban. Perú se lo estaba pasando muy bien y su superior estaba contento de verlo feliz.  
De pronto Chile se acercó a Perú cuando éste había dejado de hablar con Colombia. Bolivia iba a decirle algo a Perú pero vio que Chile se había acercado a él y quiso escuchar.  
-José ¿Me podí dar un minutito?  
-Claro.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Este, mi regalo no está en la mesa y te lo quiero dar, pero en tu pieza.- eso a oídos de Bolivia, que estaba sin Venezuela, sonó muy yaoi.  
-¿En mi dormitorio?  
-Sí, el resto no lo puede ver.  
-¿Es muy secreto?  
-Demasiado.  
-¿Chile se va a declarar a Perú?- pensó la yaoista.  
-Me pones nervioso con eso, ven.  
Así los dos se fueron a la habitación del menor. Rosaura quería seguirlos y escuchar la conversación –si es que lo sería- con un vaso pero se acercó a ella el superior de Perú y no pudo llevar a cabo su cometido.

-¿Qué pasó, pe?  
-Espérate un poco, deja abierta la ventana.- dijo eso para luego salir por la puerta. José se extrañó mucho por la actitud de su vecino y por tanto secreto.  
Al rato de esperar se escuchó algo afuera, Perú se asomó por la ventana.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ayúdala por fa.- ahí la vio, era su ex hermanita. Después de la Guerra del Pacífico no la había vuelto a ver.  
-¿Daniela?- preguntó emocionado.  
-¡Tura! 20 - gritó para luego abrazarlo.  
-Daniela, que grande estás.- dijo muy conmovido, la tenía fuertemente abrazada ya que pensaba que si la soltaba iba a desaparecer como aquel día en que Chile se la llevó mientras él y Bolivia trataban de ponerse de pie luego de una durísima batalla.  
-Oigan, sorry por interrumpir algo que de seguro debe ser muy emotivo pero ayúdenme a subir esta weá.-dijo Chile aun afuera tratando de subir lo que Dana tenía en sus manos en el auto cuando iban hacia la casa de Perú.  
Se separaron, Dana miró a su ex hermano y vio que él tenía los ojos llorosos.  
-No llorí, Tura.- dijo dulcemente ella secándole las lágrimas.  
-Valla que estás grande, el ponchito que te hizo Rosaura te llega a la cadera ya.  
-¡Oigan! ¡Les hablé!  
-Mejor vamo' a ayudarlo.  
-S-sí.  
Así los dos ayudaron a subir lo que traían.  
-Weno, los dos quisimos hacerte este regalo. Ojalá te guste.- dijo para luego abrir el recipiente que Dana había llevado en el auto.  
Era suspiro limeño.  
-¿Ah?  
-E' en buena onda21.- le dijo Chile volviendo a sonreír levemente.- la cabra chica sabía hacerlo así que los dos lo hicimos para ti.  
-Gracias, pe.- dijo feliz José –luego de escuchar eso porque sino lo iba a tomar como una burla- mientras se lo recibía. Era mucho.  
-Te va a alcanzar pa' muchos día'.  
-¿Quieren? Les convido.- dijo sacando cucharas de un lugar místico.  
-¿Nos dai?- preguntaron los dos emocionados.  
-Claro.  
-Gracias José/Tura.- dijeron los chilenos para luego recibir las cucharas y, junto con Perú, comer el postre, que estaba delicioso. Era tanto así que Perú no podía dejar de decir "mmm…" "que rico".  
Mientras tanto, todos los demás celebraban hasta que poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta que faltaba el cumpleañero.  
-¿Y José? ¿Dónde está?  
Y eso provocó que también se dieran cuenta que faltaba Manuel.  
-Oigan, tampoco está Chile.  
-¿Qué onda, wey, estos cuates se los raptaron o qué?  
-¿Manu?- preguntó Argentina porque él no se había dado cuenta que su vecino no estaba.  
-Yo los vi a ambos entrando a la habitación de José.- le comentó Bolivia a Uruguay, ya que estaba hablando con él.  
-¿Los viste? ¿Y qué podrían hacer ellos solos?- la mente de Uruguay jamás podría comprender las perversiones que pasaban en la mente de la boliviana.  
-Valla, hacemos una bonche para José y se va.- dijo molesto Venezuela.- aparte Bolivia comenzó a decirme cosas raras, no la entiendo, pero nadie dijo que las mujeres fueran fácil de entender.- de pronto, pasó sin saber por afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Perú. Habría pasado sin darse cuenta de nada si no fue porque escuchó un fuerte "mmmm…"- ¿Qué?- se preguntó extrañado.- ¿Qué fue eso?- volvió a escuchar algo, pero fue un "que rico es". Todo lo que le había comentado Bolivia pasó por su mente, sonrojándolo. Al verse así comenzó a mover su mano para despejar esos pensamientos.- no, estoy mal, es Rosaura la que ve cosas donde no las hay.- pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un "quiero más", dejándolo atónito. -¿Qué acabo de escuchar?- sin pensarlo mucho, se alejó ruborizado y fue a buscar a Bolivia –gran error porque le contó a todos algo que no era.

-José, se acabó, déjate de raspar el bowl.  
-Pero quiero más, estaba muy rico.  
-Yo cacho que ya deberíamos volver.- dijo Chile, lo que puso triste a la nortina.  
-No quiero tener que volver al auto.- dijo triste.  
-Manu, sé que a lo mejor no vas a querer, pero ¿puedo quedarme con Daniela un momento? Hace mucho que no la veo y quisiera hablar con ella bastante rato. Por favor.  
-¿Ah? Claro… sólo, déjala ir después que no quiero otra guerra contigo.  
-Ya, gracias.  
-Gracias hermanito.  
-Sí, lo que digan.- dijo tratando de no mostrar sentimiento pero la verdad sabía que tenía que ceder un poco.  
Sin darse cuenta había salido de la habitación de Perú con una mancha blanca –crema- en la comisura de sus labios y en medio de estos. Cuando hizo esto, los rumores de "un regalo especial" eran conocidos por todos los presentes. Cuando Argentina se enteró, antes estaba bebiendo chicha para probarla, la escupió toda y quedó boquiabierto.  
-¿Qué pelotudes me estás diciendo?- preguntó enojado.  
- Colômbia disse-me, Venezuela disse-lhe. 22  
-No te creo, vos me podés decir cualquier pendejada sólo para molestarme.  
- E verdadeiro, pergunte a qualquer um 23  
-¿Sabés? Me cuesta entenderte.  
- Eu também 24

Por las dudas, Argentina, que no podía creerle a su archirrival Brasil, fue a preguntarle a Uruguay, quien le dijo que había escuchado algo así.  
-¿Quién te dijo?  
-Paraguay.  
-¿Y quien le contó a él?  
-Venezuela, quien los escuchó.  
-¿O sea que es verdad?- preguntó con la voz a punto de quebrarse.  
-Yo creo que sí, nunca me esperé que Chile hiciera algo como e… ¿Argentina? ¿A dónde vas?  
-A tomar algo de aire, me mareé.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Argentina fue a un balcón que tenía Perú donde se veía el Pacífico. No podía pensar que Manu, SU Manu hiciera eso.  
-No, es imposible que Manu le diera como regalo a José sexo oral. No, es mentira. Él nunca haría algo como eso.- sin embargo se lo estaba creyendo y había comenzado a llorar porque, aunque parecieran bromas, él de verdad quería a Chile y todas esas acciones que hacía era para evitar que él notara que lo amaba.

Cuando Chile salió y reapareció todos lo quedaron mirando.  
-¿Qué onda? Pareciera que hubieran visto un muerto weón. Tengo mucha se' ¿Aun que'a bebida?  
-S-sí.- contestó Venezuela, todos los presentes se habían quedado mirando las manchas blancas que tenía en la boca.  
-Eso de verdad prueba que…  
-¿Cómo pudo haber salido sin siquiera limpiarse e... eso?  
-¿No se suponía que Chile era "muy macho"?  
Entre otros pensamientos inundaban las mentes de los demás. Chile se sirvió un vaso de bebida y comenzó a hablar con México, que estaba a su lado.  
-¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasa'o de interesante?  
-Tu rumor.- pensó el azteca.- nada, todos se preguntaban donde estabas y donde está José, wey.  
-El José sigue en su pieza, ya viene.  
Luego comenzaron a conversar hasta que México no aguantó y se lo dijo.  
-Manu, tienes una mancha blanca en la boca.  
-¿Mancha blanca?  
-Sí, justo aquí.- le mostró México en su propia boca. Chile se llevó un dedo a la suya y encontró en la comisura la crema. Se sorprendió al verla pero no dudó en llevársela, esta vez, a su lengua, para degustarla. Cerró los ojos recordando cada detalle del suspiro limeño soltando un "mmm" involuntario. Cuando los abrió se vio solo. Miró a ambos lados pero no vio a México.  
-¿México? ¿Qué weá?- pensó para luego terminarse el vaso de bebida, ahí murió lo que quedaba en su boca de la crema.- puta que estaba rico el suspiro limeño, le diré a la cabra chica que me haga constantemente.  
Cuando Chile tenía los ojos cerrados, a México le dio mucho asco ver la escena al pensar erróneamente lo que era la crema y salió corriendo al baño porque le dieron nauseas.

Costa Rica vio como México corrió hasta el baño y se preocupó por él, al salir él le contó lo que había visto –porque Rafael también sabía- lo que dejó pálido al pobre Tico y también con nauseas.  
Fue cosa de minutos que todos los presentes se enteraran de lo ocurrido. Lo que dejó peor al pobre de Argentina.

-¿Por qué estás así?- le preguntó Uruguay luego de contarle.  
-Nada.- dijo con la voz quebrada.  
-¿Por qué me mentís? Soy tu primo, se supone que me tenés confianza.  
Argentina le contó a Uruguay lo que sentía y éste quedó boquiabierto.  
-¡¿Te gusta Chile?  
-Shhh.- lo silenció.- te cuento esto no para que se lo contés a todo el mundo.  
-Disculpa, pero… ¿en serio?  
-Sí, desde que éramos unos nenes.- dijo para volver a mirar el mar.  
-Yo no creo que Chile haya echo eso, debe ser un error.

Mientras todo eso ocurría Perú y su ex hermanita conversaban, jugaban, se contaban como había sido la vida de cada uno luego de la guerra y se abrazaban. Eso provocó que José quedara todo despeinado, con la ropa algo desarreglada, y un poco colorado luego de jugar a hacerse cosquillas.  
-J-jajaj-jaja.- reía entrecortado.- v-voy a hablar con M-Manu para ped-pedir que te quedes h-hasta mañana.  
-Jajaja, yaaa.  
-Q-quédate aquí.

Así, Perú salió de su habitación a buscar a Chile mientras se peinaba. Cuando los otros países lo vieron se impresionaron al ver como estaba el dueño de casa. Cada una de las cosas hacía crecer el rumor y se podría decir que todos lo tomaban como algo real.

-¡Manu!- llamó el peruano, Chile estaba comiendo papas fritas mientras él lo llamaba, buscando con la mirada al único rubio de Latinoamérica.  
-¿Si? ¿Dime?  
Perú se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído su petición, él se la respondió que sí pero que en la tarde la vendría a buscar en un mismo susurro, haciendo que los que los miraban se pasaran toda clase de películas.  
-¿Oye, qué pasó? Estai todo desordena'o.  
-Es que me puse a jugar con Daniela, valla que está grande.  
-Déjate de decir eso to' el rato.

La fiesta siguió su curso relativamente normal, algunas parejas peleaban –Honduras y El Salvador; Puerto Rico y República Dominicana-, otras estaban muy juntas –Venezuela y Bolivia; México y Costa Rica- y otros se juntaban para disfrutar la fiesta y hacer nuevos amigos.  
De pronto, y con algo de alcohol afectando levemente su organismo, Chile se dio cuenta que Argentina no estaba.  
-Oigan, sorry que los moleste pero ¿Han visto al Diego?- preguntó Manuel a la parejita andina algo sonrojado por culpa del alcohol.  
-Afuera, en el balcón, es que hace rato le había dado un yeyo25  
-Ah, vale.- Así fue hacía el balcón.  
- Parece que Manuel es muy arrocero26 por su comportamiento, tiene aguante para echarse palos26

Argentina seguía mirando el mar tratando de calmarse, el rumor había penetrado con tanta fuerza en su corazón que lo lastimaba al punto de hacerlo llorar con fuerza pero silenciosamente. Una mano apoyaba su cabeza y la otra se limpiaba las eternas lágrimas.

-Oye, weón ¿Qué hací acá? Te vai a resfriar.- dijo Chile al llegar al balcón, no había nadie cerca y ese lugar estaba apartado de la sala donde los demás habían comenzado a jugar con una piñata que México había traído para la ocasión. Se escuchaban las risas de los demás por los intentos fallidos de Perú de golpear con el bate la piñata con sus ojos vendados. Gracias a estas risas el llanto de Argentina pasaba desapercibido.  
El trasandino no le contestó.  
-Oye, te hablé weón.- dijo molesto mientras se acercaba.  
-Andate.- susurró, tratando de que no le escuchara su voz gangosa.  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué weá te pasa?- preguntó preocupado. Ignorando la petición se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro.- esto no es normal en vo'  
-Soltame.  
-¿Ah? Diego, tu voz suena rara.  
-¡Alejate de mí!- le gritó mientras se volteaba, empujándolo. Por culpa del alcohol Chile no pudo poner resistencia y cayó al suelo sentado, cuando el empujón que le propinó Argentina tenía sólo el poder para desequilibrarlo. Tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Weón ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó preocupado aun en el suelo.  
-Alejate de mí, chileno desgraciado. Hipócrita, mentiroso, sos lo peor de Latinoamérica, igual de desgraciado que tu amigo inglés. Te odio, sos una mierda de persona.- comenzó a escupirle insulto tras insulto mientras Chile lo miraba extrañado –habría reaccionado peor si no fuera porque estaba aturdido por el alcohol- mientras el resto de los invitados ignoraba este conflicto gracias a las risas y a la diversión.  
-A ver, a ver.- comenzó a decir mientras se paraba.- ¿Qué weá te pasa a vo'?  
-¿Cómo pudiste haber echo eso?- le preguntó aun llorando.  
-¿Cómo pude haber echo qué? Weón, no te cacho27  
-¿Cómo pudiste haberle hecho sexo oral a José?- esa pregunta dejó helado, de piedra, atónito, sin colores, en shock, pasmado, todos los sinónimos y frases posibles, a Chile. No le respondió de inmediato porque fue tal grado de estupefacción que las palabras se amontonaban en su cabeza pero no le encontraba sentido a ninguna, nada salía de su boca, ni siquiera un ¿Qué?, como si hubiera perdido la voz.  
-Sos un sucio e hipócrita. Me tratás mal cuando te abrazo, me decís que soy "fleto" "maricón" entre otras pendejadas ¿Y qué resulto ser? Resulta que vos le hacés eso a José en su cumpleaños cuando siempre vos decías que eras "un macho verdadero", sos lo peor chileno de mierda.  
-A ver… deja ver si caché… ¿me estai diciendo que yo hice esa weá de fletos con el José?- poco a poco Chile se estaba enojando.  
-Sí.- le contestó molesto y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-¿Y me podí decir de donde re chucha sacaste esa weá?- le preguntó tratando de conservar las ganas de golpearlo, pues tal declaración era una gigantesca ofensa.  
-Todos lo comentan porque Rosaura te vio entrar a la habitación de José con él y Gustavo los escuchó. Aparte, cuando vos saliste, tenías manchas blancas en la boca.  
-¿La Rosaura? ¿El Gustavo? ¿Las manchas blancas?- pensó en voz alta bajando su tono de molestia. Cuando lo entendió se llevó una mano al rostro.- puta la weá.- dijo deprimido.  
-¡Así que es verdad!  
-Nadie ha dicho eso weón. Puta, era un secreto entre el José y yo pero pa' que dejí de pensar weás voy a tener que decírtelo. Hasta aquí no ma' llegó el secreto.- dijo lastimosamente.- ¿Te acordaí que la cabra chica de mi hermana tenía una weá en sus manos?  
-Sí, che, hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?  
-Altiro te digo, bueno, esa weá era el regalo del José. La cabra chica y yo le hicimos al José suspiro limeño como regalo y en esa weá estaba el postre. No quería que nadie supiera porque to' iban a pedir y la idea no era esa. Dejé a la cabra chica en el auto con la weá y cuando el José se que'ó solo fui a hablar con él pa' pedirle que fuéramos a su pieza y ahí podría ver a la cabra chica, que hace un tiempo fue su hermana, y a la vez darle el regalo. Por eso fuimos a la pieza, por eso nos desaparecimo un rato.  
-Pero ¿por qué vos tenías la boca manchada? ¿Y los ruidos?  
-Es que el José a cada rato decía "que rico" o "mmm…" porque la weá nos que'ó rica. Y cuando se lo pasamos él nos convidó. Yo no caché28 que tenía mancha'ó hasta que el Panchito me dijo.  
-¿O sea que nunca…?  
-No, weón. Jamás. Yo le tengo cariño al José pero nunca pa' hacer esa weá.- eso provocó que Argentina sonriera.- Oye, weón… ¿Estabai llorando?- le preguntó extrañado al notar como Argentina tenía los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, además de que aun tenía algunas gotas en ellos.  
-¿P-por qué preguntás?- preguntó nervioso.  
-Es que tení los ojos to' hinchaos y llorosos ¿Qué weá te pa…?- no terminó la pregunta porque un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.- ¿No me digai que te afec…?  
Antes de que Chile terminara, Argentina lo abrazó fuertemente.  
-Es que yo te quiero, Manu.  
-¿Quéeee?- gritó aun estando bajo el agarre del trasandino.  
-Mirá.- dijo separándose levemente y agarrando las manos del chileno para colocarlas atrás de la espalda de él.- te propongo algo. Vos me dejás darte un besito y yo arreglo tu reputación.  
-Yo pue'o hacer esa weá solo.  
-¿Y si no te creen? Todos piensan que es verdad y si decís lo del suspiro limeño tal vez piensen que es una escusa.  
-¿Y porque a vo' te creerían?  
-Porque yo soy el ser más grosso de la tierra.  
-Nica29 ni muerto weón, prefiero arreglar esta weá solo y sin tener que recurrir a maricona's.  
-No te van a creer, haceme caso. Además, nadie lo va a saber. Todos están recolectando los dulces que tenía la piñata, ahora rota, gracias a que México ayudó a Perú. Nadie nos verá. Uno pequeñito y tu reputación y la de José se arregla en un dos por tres. A mí me va a creer Uruguay, quien se lo contará a Paraguay y le va a creer, quien se lo contará a Colombia y Ecuador y le creerán, quienes se lo contarán a Venezuela y éste a Bolivia, a Brasil y a México, éste último se lo contará al resto de Centroamérica y se acabó tu problema.

Chile no le respondió pero no se corrió. Aprovechando que estaba tranquilo lo besó. Se suponía que sería un beso fugaz pero Argentina lo apegó a su cuerpo y le acarició la espalda. Manuel no se movió, hasta cerró los ojos e incluso le correspondió. Recién se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría –ya que era todo involuntariamente- cuando Argentina quiso ir más allá. Para separarse de él se movió bruscamente.  
-¿Qué weá te pasa fleto de mierda? Era un piquito30 y na' má'.- le dijo luego de limpiarse la boca.  
-Si era eso ¿Por qué me correspondiste?- Argentina lo miraba retadoramente pero sus ojos detonaban la felicidad que sentía.  
-Yo no hice eso.- negó ruborizado.- jamás haría algo como eso, maricón.  
-Te va a salir una nariz gigante de pinocho. Vos me besaste.  
-Ehh… es que… es que tomé caleta31 de weás, entre tequila, pisco, ron, chela32, chicha y no sé que otras weás y yo cacho que estoy medio cura'o33  
-Sí, sí, lo que digás mi amor.- le dijo melosamente Argentina para luego abrazarlo, aunque Chile lo empujó pero sin la fuerza de siempre.  
-No digaí weas amariconá's fleto de mierda.- le dijo para luego volver a entrar a la sala.  
-Se nota que está pasado de copas, sus labios tenían sabor a alcohol.- dijo para sí Argentina, quien sin pensarlo posó dos de sus dedos en sus labios para tocarlos.- por fin te besé, por fin te di tu primer beso, Manu.

Luego de eso entró a la sala e hizo lo que había dicho. Le contó a Uruguay lo que Chile le había dicho y éste le contó a Paraguay y así sucesivamente todos se enteraron del malentendido que había sido protagonista en la fiesta sorpresa de uno de los involucrados.

* * *

les dejo el glosario y unas pocas notas mías ^^

1 buscando productos que exporta Bolivia encontré que como producto importante está la soya (es 8º productor mundial)

2 el dialecto chileno parece casi un idioma aparte del español originario xD

3 en Chile se conoce como Guerra del Pacífico pero Bolivia y Perú la conocen como Guerra del Guano y del Salitre (prefiero como le dicen aquí, es más corto)

4 para allá

5 fiesta xD

6 conjugaciones del verbo chileno cachar, en el primero significa creo, pienso, y en el segundo saben.

7 momento tsundere xD

8 amo esas reacciones chilensis xD

9 modismo venezolano significa tener cuidado (lo conjugué a lo chilensis si está mal háganmelo saber y lo arreglo, sorry si lo está)

10 fiesta

11 bueno

12 molestar mucho

13 modismo salvadoreño que significa persona que le gusta hacerse el chistosito. A todo esto, se supone que ellos usan el vos y me acordé de cómo hablan los argentinos y los uruguayos (que usan el vos) pero no sé si conjugan los verbos como ellos, así que lo dejé así.

14 modismo puertorriqueño ofensivo que significa persona obsesiva con el sexo

15 modismo puertorriqueño ofensivo que significa ándate al infierno (en ese sentido porque también hace referencia al órgano reproductor femenino)

16 modismo dominicano que quiere decir persona de trato fácil, amigable (xD)

17 Panamá es el Canadá de Latinoamérica xD

18 son los lugares donde más turistas argentinos hay en Chile, son balnearios. A pesar de que La Serena se puede considerar norte (norte chico) Dana representa desde la frontera con Perú hasta el Desierto de Atacama, lo que sería el Norte Grande y un poco más al sur.

19 los argentinos tienen fama de acosadores de extranjeras (lo viví en carne propia, mala experiencia)

20 en quechua significa hermano (de la hermana)

21 hace unos años hubo un conflicto entre Chile y Perú porque una empresa de Chile había creado un postre que se llamaba "suspiro limeño", el cual es un postre típico de Perú. Los peruanos querían que sacaran el postre porque lo consideraban plagio y la empresa no quería sacarlo. Por eso Chile dice "en buena onda".

22 Colombia me lo dijo, Venezuela se lo dijo a él.

23 es verdad, pregúntale a cualquier persona.

24 yo también.

25 modismo venezolano que significa "le dio un mareo"

26 modismos venezolanos, el primero significa persona que se la pasa en fiestas y el segundo tomar licor

27 no te entiendo

28 no vi, no me di cuenta

29 nunca

30 beso fugaz, toque de labios.

31 muchas

32 cerveza

33 ebrio

ojalá les haya gustado le fic ^^


End file.
